


Hope in a Despairing Setting (Mukuro Ikusaba/Makoto Naegi)

by endlessvoid1735



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa IF - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Badass Mukuro, Bisexual Junko Enoshima, Despair, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hope, Hope vs Despair, Junko being Junko, Major Spoilers, Mukuro feels, Mukuro in a dungeon, Mukuro needs a hug, Multi, Naekusaba prevails, No Incest, Shy Mukuro, Sisterly Love, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Warning: Junko Enoshima, dr3 spoilers, everyone loves makoto, executions, flustered makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessvoid1735/pseuds/endlessvoid1735
Summary: Despair, it consumes, it destroys, it controls, even the world. At the root of it all, are two high school sisters, Junko Enoshima and the more forgotten one, dear soldier girl Mukuro Ikusaba.  Junko is full of despair and loving every second of it, but Mukuro has some doubts. Nevertheless, Mukuro stays loyal to her sister and helps her with her despairing plans. But what about Junko’s plan to host a killing game involving their treasured classmates? Including Makoto Naegi, the cute luckster that Mukuro has had a crush on since he first said “Hi” to her all that time ago.(Mukuro’s POV 99% of the time)(Based on some IF events) (Follows the timeline of Trigger Happy Havoc) (This is a Naekusaba Fic! It’ll be the main focus but there are other relationships mentioned and in the background!)





	Hope in a Despairing Setting (Mukuro Ikusaba/Makoto Naegi)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my first fic on ao3!! Naekusaba is one of my favorite ships of all time and there isn’t nearly enough fan fiction for them!! I’m not the most experienced writer but I hope you enjoy this!!

Ever since we were little girls, my sister Junko has wanted to do something huge with her life. When she first mentioned it to me, all those years ago, I never would have thought she meant this. The sky red, the smoke rising in the distance, us standing on this building, watching Hope’s Peak fall deep into despair. Deep, deep despair, all Junko Enoshima has ever wanted. I hope she’s happy. I’ve only ever wanted that for her. 

The Ultimate Hope, also known as Izuru Kamukara, is talking to my sister. She likes him, I can tell. He brings her excitement. He finds her boring. I don’t know how he could find my wonderful sister boring. With her, my life is never dull. 

There’s one person, I hope she spares from her despairful reign. I would never tell her, but she knows I have feelings for him. She prods and digs into me, until I confess how I feel about everything. She has a power, no one else I’ve ever met has. Not even the highest trained soldiers in Fenrir. Oh, my dear Makoto- 

“Muku!!” Junko’s voice pierces my thoughts, bringing me back to the harsh reality in front of me. I smile at my sister, as she slips an arm around my shoulder and stares into the burning horizon. “Isn’t this despair beautiful? Despairing beautiful!” She giggles and turns her head to me with that grin. I laugh quietly and nod.

“Are you ready to hear the next stage of my wonderful plan, my dear sister? You play an amazingly important part!” She slides her arm away from me and clasps her hands together. I tilt my head towards her, curiosity filling me up until I feel like I’m going to burst. An important part? Oh, I hope this means I can help her be even more happy! 

She laughs under her hand. “Upupupu! You know that small killing game we held with that pitiful student council!?” She turns to Hope’s Peak, with a mischievous grin. “Let’s host an even bigger killing game, and broadcast the hopeful youth turning to despair to the whole world! Oh, it’s going to be the best thing yet!!!” I hesitantly step forward and give her a weak smile.

“Yes, Junko, if that’s what you want.” I whisper to my dear sister. She lets out a joyous giggle and wraps her arms around me. “Oh Mukuro, I think you know who our lucky participants are going to be!” I shake my head, she wouldn’t mean the only surviving class would she? There’s no way she would go that far, to have the people we went through the year with, just kill each other. Would she?

I look into her eyes, they pierce through my soul and she bears her toothy smile at me. “Ehehehe! You should know me by now! The fortunate boys and girls, the dear 78th class! Besides me and you, of course!”

I wish I would have protested a little bit more. 

Cause here I am, staring at my unconscious classmates. Junko is setting up the cameras, and the bear, Monokuma, the ‘headmaster’ himself. She left me in charge of putting the students in the right places before they wake up. We had to brainwash them. Erase their memories. He won’t remember me. He won’t know about how he changed my life when he looked into my eyes and smiled. He won’t remember saying Hi to me. He won’t remember being nice to me. 

I can’t let her see me cry. Soldiers don’t cry. Ultimate Despairs don’t cry. 

I pick him up, he looks so peaceful. Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. He’s really light. I have to move him, I have to move them. I’m so sorry. 

Eventually, I move them all to the right places. One more thing to do. Put on the wig, put on the facade. Put on the outfit. 

The 78th class will know each other again. They’ll know of Junko Enoshima. But they will never know of Mukuro Ikusaba. Maybe that’s for the best. Cause then he’ll never have to think of me as someone who helped ruin his life as he knew it. 

Brush the wig hairs out of my face, over dramatic makeup, check. I’ve always hated makeup, but I have to do unsavory things in the name of despair. For Junko, for my sister. She’s the most important one in my life. And she always will be. After all, she told me, she’s the only one who has and ever will love me. 

Put on a brave face. 

Head to the main hall. 

Smile at them all, especially him. 

Here goes nothing, there they all are, gathering. 

Pretend to be confused. 

Cheer for me, Junko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I’m not very good at portraying Junko!


End file.
